De l'autre côté de la nuit
by odea nigthingale
Summary: Secret santa 2016 du collectif NONAME. Cadeau pour Flo'wTralala, Joyeux Noël ! Univers Alternatif. John étudiant peu fortuné, invité mystérieusement à une fête de Nouvel An, va faire une rencontre qui va changer le cours de sa soirée voire peut-être de sa vie. Un conte de fée moderne et sexy.


_Joyeux Noël, Bonne_ _Année !_

 _Voilà mon cadeau dans le cadre du secret santa du collectif noname..._

 _Je ne connais pas encore ton identité ô mon commanditaire, mais je sais que tu n'es pas exigeant et que tu as ( à peu près ) les même goût que moi, mmaaah merci à toi j'ai passé deux mois merveilleux à imaginer cet OS même si j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire pour cause de sortie de Sherlock entre autre ! Il fallait que je te fasse quelque chose de festif avec un pairing de mon choix sur Sherlock, tu ne voulais pas des trucs affreux ( youpi moi non plus) et tu lis de tout ( youpi idem !) donc j'ai fait une sorte de conte moderne ( et porno je l'avoue ) et, si je n'ai pas été très original en ce qui concerne le pairing, j'espère que mon idée te séduira et que tu seras heureuse de ton cadeau ! Je te souhaite une nouvelle année fabuleuse et rempli d'aventures, de fictions, d'amour ! Donc tu es, tu es, tu es **... Flo'wTralala !** ( je suis ravie d'avoir écrit pour toi ! 3 )_

 _Maintenant je crédite Maeve Cerise pour son aide sur les mots en miel et m'avoir laissé délirer avec elle toute une soirée à la recherche du titre : merci mon chou !_

 _Et puis mille merci à Nauss qui m'a fait une correction encore plus sympa à lire que l'original, tellement génial que j'ai passé un moment super agréable sans rien corriger, juste en relisant mon texte annoté par elle, c'était ouaaa, je n'en reviens encore pas !_

 _Pour finir merci à mon petit lutin Maya et tout les autre elfes pailletés du collectif, sans vous rien de tout cela ne serait possible, gros bisous les filles !_

 **De l'autre côté de la nuit**

John avait reçu l'invitation par courrier, son nom était marqué en imprimerie élégante sur une enveloppe à gros grains. À l'intérieur l'attendait une carte de couleur crème ainsi libellée : "Vous êtes prié de vous rendre à la réception du New Year's Eve donnée cette année en l'honneur du jubilé du livre _Alice au pays des merveilles_. Nous vous invitons à vous costumer sur ce thème." Suivi d'une adresse qu'il ne reconnut pas instantanément.

Il entra brusquement dans la chambre d'étudiant qu'il partageait avec Mike. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, une paire de chaussettes à la main qu'il rangeait dans son sac de marin. Ces trucs-là étaient à la mode pour ramener son linge sale chez soi.

\- Non mais tu m'expliques ça ? dit John en lui lançant la lettre ouverte.

Mike finit de fermer son sac et lut attentivement la carte ainsi que l'adresse de l'expéditeur et l'adresse de leur foyer d'étudiant qui suivait le nom de John Watson.

\- Tu n'as pas reconnu l'endroit ? C'est tout près de la caserne où tu fais tes entraînements, répondit-il en lui rendant l'invitation.

\- Ah oui, effectivement. Je n'avais pas vu… pas fait le rapprochement, finit-il en marmonnant.

John s'emportait souvent facilement. Selon Stamford, qui le connaissait depuis leur première année de médecine, le jeune homme grognait mais ne mordait pas. Il n'avait pas eu la vie facile. De plus Stamford aimait bien sa franchise un peu brutale car, en contrepartie il n'attendait pas beaucoup des autres et ne geignait pas sur ses problèmes.

\- Tu vas y aller ? demanda t-il, curieux.

\- Pas question, je vois l'endroit, maintenant, et je t'assure que ce n'est pas pour moi. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi j'ai reçu ça ?

\- Vas-y ! Ça pourrait être amusant. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'assure que cela ne vient pas de moi, je ne connais personne de ce nom !

\- Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui est un peu de la haute, et c'est toi !

\- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Regarde le nom, rien à voir avec moi ! Et comment ça se prononce ça : Myn… Mycroft Holmes, qui a un nom comme ça !?

John regarda de plus près le carton d'invitation et sa signature élégante. Sur son visage se formait un pli intrigué et soucieux.

\- Tu devrais y aller, insista une nouvelle fois Mike.

\- Je fais comment pour le costume ?

Son ami lui sourit, prit son portefeuille et en sortit deux billets qu'il lui tendit :

\- Va donc te louer un costard, n'essaye pas de te déguiser, sois classe et oublie un peu tes études pour un soir.

Et puisque John ne faisait aucun signe de vouloir les prendre, il glissa les billets dans la poche de devant de sa chemise,. En retour il reçut une bourrade affectueuse dans l'épaule et, dans un éclat de rire, les deux amis reprirent leurs activités.

Le soir du 31, John, habillé d'un costume satiné noir avec nœud pap' assorti sous son manteau habituel, se présentait devant la grille de l'imposante propriété qu'il connaissait bien, quoique juste de l'extérieur. Mais alors qu'habituellement elle semblait endormie, morne et vide, cette nuit elle resplendissait. Les lumières passaient à travers toutes les fenêtres de la maison et faisaient des taches de couleur sur le perron et le tapis noir de l'herbe du jardin. Le bruit des voix et des rires envahissait la large avenue attenante, la lourde grille en fer forgé était grande ouverte. Une belle voiture ancienne passa près de lui et descendit l'allée, un couple sortit par les portes arrières, se poussant en riant, et gravirent les quelques marches. Magnifiquement vêtus, empanachés de beaux atours sortant d'un autre siècle, ils semblaient à leur place. John, qui lui retenait à peine son _cockney_ natal lorsqu'il était ému, se sentait complètement perdu. Ce qui avait tout d'abord ressemblé à une bonne blague entre amis, se transformait doucement en une descente aux enfers. Et bien que cet enfer semblait accueillant, il avait peur de faire une gaffe. Il franchit la grille et parcourut l'allée à pied, les gravillons faisaient de petits bruits sous ses pas et il comprit pourquoi les personnes aisées se faisaient conduire en voiture jusqu'au seuil de la maison. Maintenant, il s'inquiétait de l'état de ses chaussures vernies. Malgré le froid de cette nuit d'hiver, il sentait la sueur s'insinuer sous son col légèrement trop serré.

Devant le seuil de la porte à double battant, l'attendait un majordome vêtu d'un long manteau vert bouteille avec un col en fourrure. Peut-être pour mettre les invités déjà dans l'ambiance ? L'élégant personnage lui ouvrit royalement après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil au petit carton crème. Ce n'était donc pas une plaisanterie, il était réellement attendu. Jusqu'au dernier moment, ne l'avait pas quitté la pensée que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie et qu'il allait sèchement se faire refouler à l'entrée. Mais non, il était réellement attendu par quelqu'un qui l'avait invité. Son sens de l'aventure adora l'idée et il se sentit d'un coup beaucoup plus sûr de lui, beaucoup moins vulnérable. "Allez mon petit John après tout, tu es un futur militaire, ce ne sont pas quelques nantis qui s'amusent à se croire dans un monde imaginaire qui vont te faire peur !"

La porte s'ouvrit alors.

La chaleur dans l'entrée réchauffa instantanément son nez rougi par le froid. Il fut accueilli par une musique entraînante jouée par un orchestre de cuivre, un big band peut-être ? Du vestibule faiblement éclairé, on entendait les bruits des voix qui se haussaient au-dessus de la musique, l'odeur de la fumée des cigarettes atteignit ses narines qu'il fronça avec dégoût. Quelqu'un tirait sur son col alors il abandonna son manteau en ajoutant écharpe et bonnet pour faire bonne mesure. La personne - un domestique sans doute - sortit du vestibule avec ses affaires. Il pénétra par la porte vitrée à double battant qui laissait légèrement filtrer la lumière, dans un grand salon qui resplendissait de cris d'appel, de chuchotements feutrés, de musique et d'où jaillissaient, sous les lumières vives, des éclairs brillants de paillettes soutenus par les corps qui dansaient, tournaient élégamment. Les femmes avaient joué le jeu, les costumes d'Alice faisaient légion sous des formes différentes. Les hommes beaucoup moins, et John remercia par la pensée Mike et ses bons conseils.

Des oreilles de lapin pendaient tristement de la tête d'un homme à l'air sérieux qui se tenait très raide près de la fenêtre, en frac violet, une énorme montre à gousset dépassant de son gilet. À part quelques originaux comme lui et les serveurs déguisés en laquais d'antan très colorés, culottes bouffantes violettes sur des collants vert bouteille, la plupart des hommes de la soirée revêtaient leurs habits de soirée bien que certains arboraient un loup noir discret. L'ensemble, curieusement, sonnait juste. Les costumes semblaient se compléter les uns avec les autres. Deux femmes passèrent près de John, lui envoyant des bouffés de leurs coûteux parfums. Grâce à sa petite taille et aux talons de ces dames, la vue pouvait parfois être très intéressante pour lui. Cette fois ne fit pas entorse à la coutume, surtout que les délicieux costumes laissaient peu de place à l'imagination. La vue encore brouillée par ces délices féminins, il traça son chemin à travers la foule d'invités. Un serveur lui proposa un plateau couvert de coupes où scintillaient de jolies bulles. Le verre à la main il arriva alors devant l'immense escalier aux marches de marbre où se tenaient les musiciens. L'atmosphère était enjouée, les rires fusaient mais John n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce genre de sauteries. Il se demandait se qu'il faisait là au milieu de ses gens fortunés qui respiraient l'aisance et la culture. Raffinés, les costumes ressemblaient à des habits sortant de films ou du passé, rien à voir avec les déguisements qu'il avait pu voir aux fêtes passées dans son quartier du East-End de Londres. Les quelques masques et loups ajoutaient la touche de sensualité à la soirée, ainsi que le feu ronflant dans l'immense cheminée. On lui proposa des petits fours. Il s'avoua à ce moment-là qu'il aurait préféré manger ce qu'il mangeait habituellement chez lui, mais le champagne lui parut fabuleux.

Un homme vêtu en habit rouge lui adressa alors la parole. Il s'exprimait en anglais mais avec un si fort accent guttural que John n'y comprit rien. Il se demanda bien pourquoi ce français s'était costumé en soldat de l'armée britannique. Peut-être ne connaissait-il pas complètement l'univers d'Alice au pays des merveilles. Il hocha la tête désespérément, espérant secrètement que son vis-à-vis se lasserait. Il continua, longtemps. Puis une femme en robe avec crinoline dans les mêmes tons de rouge et des diamants en forme de cœur dans une chevelure brune coiffée artistiquement et d'une manière compliquée vint lui taper sur le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. John, enfin libre, put retourner à sa contemplation des belles jeunes filles aux décolletés plongeants, mis en valeur par des corsages blancs, et aux mollets dégagés par de courtes jupes vichy vertes ou bleues.

L'une d'entre elles remarqua son regard et l'invita à danser d'un geste. Elle avait un joli sourire et lui murmura son prénom à l'oreille, Sarah. Elle riait beaucoup. Il s'enhardit après cela et en invita d'autres. Profitant des regards flirtant, des sourires en coins et des mains douces de ces demoiselles. Il dansa aussi avec une femme plus mûre qui portait un masque de dentelles noires et lui avait jeté un coup d'œil engageant et complice comme si elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas tout à fait à sa place. Il revenait toutefois souvent vers sa première conquête.

À un moment donné, l'ambiance de la salle de bal changea.

La musique se tut, les voix baissèrent d'un ton, les rires se firent plus discrets. De l'escalier, les musiciens partaient un à un. Le silence tomba doucement sur la foule qui semblait en attente de quelque chose. John vérifia l'heure sans trop y croire ; il ne pouvait pas déjà être minuit ? Avec beaucoup d'étonnement, il se rendit compte que les aiguilles de sa montre pointaient toute les deux sur le dix. Bien qu'il ne fut pas encore l'heure fatidique il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il fut si tard. Il se tourna vers Sarah pour lui demander si elle comprenait ce qui se passait mais la jolie fille avait disparu.

Du haut de l'escalier apparut un jeune homme, un violon à la main. Impeccablement habillé et très jeune. John se sentit instantanément comme affublé de vieilles nippes à la vue de ce costume sur mesure qui enserrait un corps aux proportions idéales pour ce genre de vêtement. Le mouvement des muscles longs de ses cuisses à la descente d'une marche se devinait parfaitement à travers la soie de son pantalon bleu foncé. La veste, cintrée impeccablement, paraissait avoir été tissée sur lui et faisait contraste avec la douceur de la chemise blanche qu'il pouvait porter avec un col très haut due à la longueur de son cou. Lorsqu'il entama la courbe de l'escalier et se retrouva face à lui, John vit la cravate de soie gris perle étroite et le gilet assortit au costume. C'était la plus belle chose que John avait vu de la soirée : un adolescent qui descends un escalier tout endimanché. Et il n'y avait pas que ses habits d'extraordinaires, mais aussi son visage anguleux, parfaitement mis en valeur par les boucles foncées de ses cheveux qui retombaient sur son front. Lorsqu'il le leva enfin vers l'audience qui se faisait muette, son regard en amande transperça la foule et le flash du bleu-gris très pale intimidant de ses yeux poussa John à revoir l'âge qui lui avait donné au départ.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta sur le palier avant la dernière volée de marches et, ainsi en vue de tous les convives, leva son archet en une courbe dynamique, précise, pour plaquer deux profonds accords qui résonnèrent sur les parois de la salle, dans la cage du monstrueux escalier et sur chacune de ses marches en marbres. De cette multitude de sons vibrants jaillit une note qui fit reprendre la courbe à l'archet et la danse des cordes reprit. Lente et solennelle, la musique découlait de cette suite de sons plaqués sur les quatre cordes du violon. On aurait dit qu'il improvisait et, de façon incroyable, cela donnait quelque chose que John aurait pu fredonner. Puis, quand il crut que c'était terminé, la musique changea, devint vive et rapide. Pourtant les sons se poursuivaient de manière identique comme une même histoire racontée différemment. Encore une fois, il y eut une petite fin qui rappela un autre début, et ainsi de suite. C'était parfois brillant et virtuose ; les notes défilaient si rapidement qu'il ne voyait plus les doigts du violoniste et que son archet devenait invisible. D'autres endroits se faisaient calmes, poignants et profonds, le son roulait contre les parois de sa tête, de son cœur. De temps en temps, John lâchait le fil de l'histoire et se laissait bercer par les émotions. Il regardait la magnificence de la blancheur des mains du violoniste sur le manche, la façon dont chacune de ses boucles brunes semblait suivre le rythme. Le violoniste n'en faisait pas des tonnes à la manière de certains virtuoses mais son corps épousait la dynamique de la musique. Il ne fermait pas les yeux mais son regard étonnant se perdait dans le fond de l'immensité de la salle. Il semblait offrir quelque chose de précieux, sans sourire et avec beaucoup de sérieux, et cela émouvait John au plus haut point. Il avait l'impression de contempler une perle simple et belle au milieu d'un océan de bijoux de pacotille. La bouche ouverte stupidement, il restait immobile, les yeux ronds, avec la vague conscience d'être ridicule. Autour de lui, les gens silencieux et recueillis, bougeaient tout de même, prenaient une gorgé de champagne, une bouffée de cigarette. Lui ne s'en sentait pas le courage, comme paralysé par le son de ce violon proche et bouleversant, cet instrument qu'il connaissait peu, surtout dans ce répertoire.

La musique continua, entrelaçant les passages mélodiques aux moments harmoniques. Après un court instant inspirant plus de joie, une sorte de répit, le thème reprit avec une envolée de virtuosité d'archet et de doigts. Ce qu'il trouva encore plus fort, c'est que la musique elle-même semblait se transformer, devenir le big bang, l'instant zéro de l'univers, comparable à lorsque, enfant, il s'inventait des mondes imaginaires jusqu'à s'oublier lui-même ou ce moment dans un film où la salle de cinéma disparait, l'histoire devient si intense qu'elle se mélange à la réalité et prend la place du monde entier, si bien qu'à la fin le retour à la vie normale est rude. Ce passage recelait la moelle du morceau. Pour une peinture de maître, cela aurait représenté son nombre d'or, son véritable centre. La force de ce passage le prit aux tripes, le retourna tellement qu'il sentit un effet secondaire incroyable. Indéniablement, tendant la toile de son pantalon de costume, son sexe se réveillait. Puis arriva ce moment où chaque note semblait pleurer la précédente et le thème du début reprit à l'identique ou presque. Car, dans son voyage, il avait pris de la force, il pesait lourd de tout le morceau derrière. En un mot, il concluait. En crescendo.

Le dernier accord retentit. Le violoniste le tint longtemps et à la pointe de l'archet, son regard se déplaça du fond de la salle vers les convives et fouilla la foule. Ses yeux magnifiques se plaquèrent alors sur ceux, médusés, de John et ne les quittèrent pas tant que la musique n'eut cessé et même après, lors du silence religieux qui suivit, avant que les applaudissements ne dérangent ce recueillement qu'ils partageaient ensemble.

John se sentait épinglé par ce regard, il n'avait pas rêvé, le jeune homme l'avait cherché. Il en oublia d'applaudir, figé dans le temps et l'espace, de ce regard insondable qui le retenait avec une force incroyable. Puis le temps bredouilla et, tout à coup, l'homme raide aux oreilles de lapin tint le violoniste par le cou et prononça quelques mots que John n'entendit pas tellement sa tête s'embrouillait. Ses certitudes volaient en éclat, que venait-il de se passer ? Avait-il vraiment bandé pour un homme ou pour sa musique ? Il ne pensait même pas que c'était possible et il n'avait jamais ressenti cette force d'attraction, de cette façon aussi évidente, même pour une femme.

Les oreilles de lapin s'agitèrent un peu, le discours se finissait et les invités s'éparpillèrent en reprenant rires et discussions. L'orchestre s'installait de nouveau. John ne bougeait toujours pas et, quand il osa relever les yeux vers le violoniste, il avait disparu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, après tout, dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien, dans une fête à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé être convié, les mœurs se voulaient peut-être différentes. Il avala nerveusement sa salive. La paranoïa le guettait et commençait à lui montrer tous ces déguisements sous un autre jour quand une grande main chaude et douce s'empara de la sienne.

Le violoniste qui malgré son jeune âge faisait bien une tête de plus que lui, lui souriait d'un large sourire de clown avec les yeux brillants et un peu fous. Cela le rendait moins beau mais John se sentit immédiatement en confiance. Son étonnant visage à la peau fine et très pâle s'approcha du sien, John passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres mais ne bougea pas. Alors une voix grave et bien posée, étonnamment mûre, lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Sherlock.

ll ne comprit d'abord pas ce que cela signifiait. Le temps de réaliser qu'il s'était en fait présenté, celui-ci poursuivait :

-Viens avec moi, je dois ranger mon violon.

Il le suivit à travers la foule, jusqu'à l'escalier qu'il grimpa à sa suite en se faufilant parmi les musiciens. Il grimaça en dérangeant un des deux trompettistes, tendant brièvement la main en guise d'excuse. Arrivés en haut, ils débouchèrent sur un vestibule et prirent une enfilade de pièces toutes brillamment éclairées. Puis Sherlock ouvrit une des nombreuses portes qui avaient jalonnées leur route. Une salle de musique, avec un immense piano à queue tellement grand qu'il faisait paraître la pièce petite, emplie de pupitres en bois ouvragé et d'autres en métal, d'un vieux phonographe et de bibliothèques croulant sous les partitions. Dans des vitrines étaient soigneusement installés des instruments plus anciens, dont certains d'origines ethniques. John reconnut un hautbois et une sorte de flûte à bec plus grande que celles qu'il connaissait et toute en bois gravé. Sherlock rangeait son instrument dans un étui rectangulaire en bois noir et intérieur velouté rouge qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air neuf.

À ce moment, John réalisa. Ce magnifique jeune homme, musicien de talent l'avait pris à part, remarqué. Pourquoi ? Comme il ne pouvait pas toutefois commencer une discussion par cette question il tenta une approche plus douce :

\- Vous jouez magnifiquement bien…

Il fut interrompu :

\- J'ai vu John, j'ai vu que tu as aimé.

\- Co… comment tu sais mon prénom ? On se connaît ? finit-il sur un ton désespéré. Il n'aurait pas pu oublier une rencontre avec un être aussi spécial.

\- Pas vraiment. Pas toi ! Ne t'affole pas John, tu ne me connais pas encore. Enfin, tu ne me connais pas complètement, juste le fait que je sois musicien. Moi, je sais que tu es étudiant en médecine. L'année prochaine, tu seras incorporé dans le régiment de l'armée de terre, 5ème bataillon, 6ème fusilier en tant qu'infirmier es issu d'une famille très pauvre du East-End mais ta mère c'est toujours bien occupée de toi. Accessoirement, tu as un ami fortuné qui a insisté pour que tu viennes à cette soirée.

\- Que… comment ? réussit à bredouiller le jeune futur militaire d'un ton toutefois nettement plus incisif.

L'autre lui jeta un regard impénétrable puis, détournant le regard vers la fenêtre, sembla attendre quelque chose tout en fixant le noir de la nuit à travers le châssis. Après un temps de réflexion John ajouta plus calmement :

\- Comment as-tu fais cela ?

\- Je t'aperçois d'ici faire ta formation. Tu es plus vieux que les autres ; donc tu fais de longues études financées grâce au prêt octroyé par l'armée, donc tu es d'un milieu pauvre. D'ici je peux voir les détails de vos uniformes, je me suis renseigné pour savoir à quel corps ces signes appartenaient. Tu as gardé des restes d'accent, surtout quand tu es énervé d'ailleurs, et je connais les accents de tous les quartiers de Londres (j'ai même fait une monographie ce sujet). Tu as grimacé en mangeant ce soir, peut-être préfères-tu la nourriture plus simple mais bonne que ta mère te fait, elle s'occupe donc bien de toi. Tu es bien habillé mais tu es pauvre : un ami avec de l'argent t'as aidé. Un ami qui tenait à ce que tu viennes.

Il s'arrêta alors brusquement de parler comme s'il n'avait pas encore terminé et retourna à la contemplation de la nuit. John regarda le profil du magnifique spécimen humain qu'il avait devant lui, cette peau blanche et les cils bruns qui faisaient une ombre sur sa pommette saillante. La bouche faite pour bouder avec cette lèvre supérieure mince et dessinée finement et l'inférieure pulpeuse comme mangée peu de temps auparavant par une pluie de baisers. Le front haut que tapait une boucle brune, archétype parfait du musicien à la mèche au vent. Pour finir avec un autre poncif, le nez, qui correspondait parfaitement avec l'idée qu'il se faisait du nez idéal pour gendre idéal, grand, droit, presque trop beau dans ce visage peu banal. John ne put se retenir :

\- Magnifique… Extraordinaire…

Sherlock le regarda avec surprise mais avala le compliment, bien qu'il comprit vite qu'il n'était pas dirigé exclusivement à ses dons d'observations. Ils souriaient tous deux en se contemplant mutuellement.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, poursuivit le jeune musicien pensif.

\- Ah bon et à quoi t'attendais-tu ?

\- Mm…

Il fut interrompu par une bouche chaude qui se glissa sur la sienne. John qui s'était approché, l'avait attrapé par le cou et sur la pointe des pieds l'avait embrassé sans crier gare. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, juste un petit moment qui disait tout : « Tu fais le malin mais tu es foutrement intéressant. Je ne suis pas si stupide, j'ai bien compris que je te plaisais. Voilà du militaire que tu te fais inviter sur un plateau. »

\- Alors, reprit-il doucement, à quoi t'attendais-tu ?

\- Pas à ça ! Même si c'était loin d'être désagréable.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant d'un air entendu et éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Le musicien s'adossa contre le chambranle de la fenêtre, posant l'arrière de sa tête contre la froidure de la vitre. Chacun de ses mouvements fascinait John. Quand Sherlock porta sa main à sa bouche pour poser index et majeur sur sa lèvre. Ou lorsqu'il finit, après s'être arrêté de rire, par poser un regard hypnotique sur celui de son compagnon. Ces yeux-là auraient dû avoir une pancarte de signal _attention, danger de séduction massive et mortelle_. Il ne chercha même pas à y résister. Il s'installa entre ses jambes, Sherlock s'était un peu affalé et y avait fait une place pour lui. Son cœur battait violemment, il se lécha les lèvre. Il plongea encore dans ce regard étonnant, dans cet œil bleu cerclé de gris, puis dans l'autre émeraude pailleté d'or. Les dernières barrières s'envolèrent alors. Plus de "et si je sentais mauvais", plus de "il va s'apercevoir que je tremble", même pas d'interrogation sur ''comment j'évite le nez, je penche ma tête à droite ou à gauche ?'' Plus rien que ce sentiment d'attraction intense. Comme deux aimants, comme deux corps interstellaires attirés par leur propre gravité, leurs têtes se rejoignirent et s'attirèrent irrémédiablement. Les bouches s'entrouvrirent à ce premier contact. Enfin ce deuxième ! Mais, le premier voulu, souhaité, attendu par eux deux. Une évidence : deux bouches qui s'emboîtaient et ne devenaient qu'une. Un élan intérieur les souleva tous deux. La sensation de flotter au moins à dix bons centimètres du sol était si réaliste que John serra encore plus fort Sherlock pour l'empêcher de tomber, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui se sentit obligé de se cramponner au jeune musicien pour éviter la chute.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sans douceur et une voix médusée les interrompit brutalement :

\- Sherlock ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Qui est-ce ?

Sherlock se redressa lissant ses plumes :

\- Arrêtez de me suivre partout Lestrade et… ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Moi non, mais votre frère vous attend, il se demande pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en bas. Je lui dis quoi moi maintenant ? reprit l'arrivant sur un ton acerbe.

\- Ce que vous voudrez, et se tournant vers John : C'est mon garde du corps, viens on va lui échapper !

Le prenant par la main, il le tira vivement vers la porte du fond coincée entre deux étagères et, sans la fermer, ils s'enfuirent de la pièce en courant. Ils entendaient derrière eux la voix essoufflée les poursuivre :

\- Sherlock, stop ! Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous laisser seul !

Mais les fuyards ne l'écoutaient plus et couraient en se tenant fermement par la main. John sentait l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines et s'apercevait avec surprise qu'il aimait vraiment cela. Ils filaient, sentant chacun la main de l'autre serrée fortement dans la leur sienne, passant les portes en trombe, bousculant les meubles au passage. John n'avait jamais vu autant de salons, bibliothèques, corridors dans toute sa vie. Il voyait défiler un décor de conte de fée, fait de dorures, moulures, ornements compliqués et complètement et affreusement impersonnels. Tout à coup Sherlock lui fit prendre une petite porte dérobée, derrière un escalier étroit et sombre qu'ils dévalèrent en sautant plusieurs marches à la fois. Heureusement, John, entraîné et athlétique, put suivre le train des grandes enjambées de son compagnon. Ils débouchèrent sur une autre porte qui les amena directement dans la grande salle de bal et sa masse d'invités bariolés. Ils trébuchèrent sur un pauvre serveur et fendirent la foule. John essaya bien de s'excuser mais ils étaient déjà au centre de la piste de danse, bousculant les invités et glissant avec leurs souliers vernis sur le parquet ciré. Comme ils se tenaient toujours par la main, ils formaient un bloc encombrant et beaucoup de lapins, pièces de jeu d'échec et autres chenilles se retrouvèrent sur les fesses. John, en parfait gentleman, faisait tout de même attention aux Alices, surtout celles qu'il avait courtisées plus tôt. Il fit un sourire rapide à Sarah et, toujours en courant, ils atteignirent la grande porte à deux battants qu'il avait franchie, il y avait ce qui lui semblait, une éternité. Ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux et Sherlock fit tomber le porte-parapluie en fonte beaucoup trop lourd pour pouvoir être déplacé facilement.

\- Ça nous fait gagner un peu de temps, expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Derrière la porte, ils entendirent les bruits du garde du corps essayant de l'ouvrir. Lestrade n'essayait même plus de les tancer, peut-être par souci de discrétion. Ils s'éloignèrent, Sherlock lui montra la voie et il reprirent un escalier détourné qu'ils montèrent jusqu'au bout. Puis, après quelques portes beaucoup moins ouvragées que celles des étages précédents, il s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles. Il passa la main sur le chambranle supérieur et ramena une petite clé. Après qu'ils furent entrés, il verrouilla soigneusement derrière eux.

John et Sherlock reprirent leur souffle un instant. La pièce mansardée laissait passer la lumière de la lune à travers un large velux ce qui permit à John d'entrevoir une pièce remplit d'objets hétéroclites. Dans le rayon de lune se voyaient une vieille table aux pieds rafistolée qui croulait sous des livres épais, un microscope, et tout le matériel du parfait chimiste version alchimiste. Un fauteuil large au cuir vieilli par les ans trônait au centre de la tache de lumière, posé sur un tapis élimé qui avait peut-être été rouge un jour. Comme il n'y avait pas de rangement sur le sol, il pouvait apercevoir encore une batterie de tubes à essai, des boîtes diverses et, toujours, des livres ; sans mentionner les revues dont certaines, ouvertes, traînaient sur une chaise et sur les bras du fauteuil. Un joyeux fouillis qui n'avait rien à voir avec le rangement méticuleux du reste de la propriété. John devinait qu'il devait y avoir d'autres objets encore plus étranges aux formes bizarres mais non identifiables dans l'ombre, mais qui offraient tout de même leurs silhouettes à ses yeux. Puis un :

\- Tu veux que j'allume ? un peu nerveux interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

John ne répondit pas et s'approcha de la voix tentatrice. Il fixa le beau visage étrange, amena une main vers la peau offerte au dessus du col et caressa de la pulpe de ses doigts la peau blanche et nacrée sous la lune du cou interminable de Sherlock. Les respirations se firent plus sonores, d'un genre différent de celles que l'essoufflement avait provoquées chez eux. Ils prenaient de nouveau conscience du corps chaud de l'autre. John passa l'index sous le nœud de cravate et le desserra. Il sentait la pomme d'Adam se promener aux rythmes des déglutitions nerveuses du musicien et, visiblement, chimiste amateur qu'il venait juste de rencontrer. C'était un peu comme dans un rêve, un être qui vous marque, qui vous paraît tellement loin de vous et qui, en fait - et c'est à ce moment-là que le rêve devient merveilleux, lorsque vous vous rendez compte qu'il - n'était là que pour vous. Leurs regards sous la lumière bleutée se faisaient sombres. Y brillaient toutefois toute la fougue et la passion que l'on pouvait rencontrer chez deux personnes aussi jeunes. John mesurait parfaitement sa chance : l'incroyable avantage de savoir qu'il plaisait déjà à l'être d'exception dont il venait de tomber sous le charme. À ce qu'il avait pu deviner, Sherlock qui l'avait observé pendant des mois et qui l'avait fait invité, se sentait tout aussi chanceux de pouvoir serrer contre lui la seule personne qui avait attiré son regard et réussit à retenir son attention. Ils se souriaient dans leur baisers, ne pouvaient être rassasiés, ne voulaient surtout pas interrompre le moment. Puis ils se mirent à rire trop fort pour garder les lèvres soudées. Alors front contre front, prenant de brèves inspirations entre deux éclats de rire, John eut la force de dire :

\- Allez, viens idiot, montre-moi ton lit.

Sherlock rit encore un peu avant de pousser légèrement John et de lui répondre :

\- Il n'y a pas de lit John, ce n'est pas ma chambre, c'est ma pièce secrète.

\- Mince !

Il imagina de suite une grande chambre impersonnelle et vide au milieu de la propriété, où rien ne signifiait les passions et le caractère de son habitant. Ici c'était son vrai chez lui, il sourit contre la gorge se son jeune ami et rajouta :

\- Alors tu peux peut-être mettre la lumière, que je voie où je suis.

Il sentit le froid remplacer la chaleur du corps aimant et une lumière douce provenant d'une lampe à abat-jour délavé éclaira alors le reste de la pièce.

\- Ah d'accord, je trouvais déjà ça pas rangé dans le noir, mais, alors là, c'est…

\- Attends je peux débarrasser ! répondit nerveusement Sherlock qui se mit à ramasser des revues, pousser des livres, déplacer un objet d'un endroit à un autre.

\- Arrête, l'interrompit John.

Il avait vu ce qu'il lui fallait. John en militaire aimait le rangement, de plus il avait toujours vécu dans des lieux étroits où la place manquait. Avoir une place pour chaque chose y était vitale. Il oublia tout cela à la vue du sofa, prit les mains de son acolyte et le tira vers lui tout en s'asseyant, si bien que Sherlock se retrouva à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il poussa un gémissement malgré lui. John sourit.

\- Tu veux bien ? Tu en as envie ? lui dit-il, se doutant de l'inexpérience du jeune homme.

\- Mmm.

Le baiser fut encore plus profond que les autres. Cette fois John tira légèrement sur la chevelure de Sherlock, pour que celui-ci ouvre un peu plus grand la bouche afin qu'il puisse y pénétrer largement de sa langue. Il goûta le palais, l'arrière des dents, puis entraîna progressivement leurs deux langues jointes dans une danse folle. Son cœur résonnait jusque dans ses tempes, ses mains précautionneusement posées sur l'arrière de la veste de soie n'osaient trop bouger. Les gémissements de Sherlock le troublaient comme l'avait troublé le son de son violon. Il calma le jeu, s'éloigna pour pouvoir encore se gorger de la vue de ce visage, les yeux humides la bouche encore ouverte, cette lèvre inférieure si indécente, déjà tout à l'heure, se faisait quasiment pornographique maintenant : rougie, gonflée. Il passa un doigt sur la lèvre supérieure, étonné par l'arc de cupidon prononcé et qui tempérait de la sévérité de sa ligne l'aspect érotique de l'ensemble. Et, se penchant de nouveau, il le lécha du bout de sa langue. Il sentait les légers poils au-dessus de l'arrête de la peau. Il sentait l'haleine déposer son souffle léger sur son menton. Il sentait le corps perché au dessus de lui se tendre de plus en plus, son propre corps y répondant avec joie. Sherlock alors n'en put plus :

\- Je veux… je peux ? lui demanda-t-il.

John hocha simplement la tête en avalant difficilement sa salive. Alors Sherlock avec une maturité d'un autre âge, le fixant du regard, enleva sa veste et son gilet, se déboutonna puis posa sa main sur l'arrière de la nuque du futur militaire, le força à s'allonger de tout son long sur le sofa.

\- Je t'ai déjà vu torse nu, tu veux me voir ? dit-il en écartant les pans de sa chemise blanche et si fine que l'on pouvait apercevoir la teinte de la peau en dessous.

\- Je te vois Sherlock, je ne vois que toi !

L'autre rougit légèrement, ce qui le fit encore rire doucement. Puis il fit pareil et se tortilla pour enlever veste et chemise. Sherlock porta alors la main à sa boucle de ceinture ce qui assécha instantanément la bouche de John. Il n'en revenait pas. Son esprit se vida lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'irrévocablement il allait se trouver nu, allongé de tout son long sur un sofa sous les yeux d'un jeune musicien qui, l'espace d'un instant, lui avait donné un avant goût de son petit paradis.

Puis il n'y eut plus de règles, que la joie de la découverte. La bouche, la langue, les dents de Sherlock, partout sur son corps, testaient, goûtaient, léchaient. Il se découvrit des zones érogènes insoupçonnées sous ce furetage méticuleux qui restait pourtant fou, naïf et terriblement excitant. Il finit par lâcher des gémissements puissants sous les caresses humides et par se frotter là où il le pouvait, cherchant à assouvir une pulsion animale. L'autre le maintenait, l'aidait, il ne savait plus trop. Incroyable, il découvrait là le plaisir, le désir, se cambrant sous des mains longues, fortes et qui se promenaient partout sur lui.

Sherlock se mit à genoux devant lui, prit une jambe et la posa sur son épaule, puis il descendit. Son cœur battait par à coup, il sentait la peur de l'inconnu l'envahir et en même temps, il en avait tellement rêvé, et c'était encore plus fou que dans ses rêves. L'odeur même était merveilleuse, une odeur de sexe chaud en demande. Il avait envie de l'avaler, de le lécher. Il avait envie que ce beau militaire devienne fou grâce à lui, par lui et pour lui. Il n'avait pas pressentit que cela serait aussi charnel mais John était après tout une sorte d'animal. De bel animal. Son bel animal. En sueur, gémissant sous ses caresses. En sueur courant le long des bords de la caserne. En baggy militaire et marcel, cet été, riant avec ses camardes, puis les muscles tendus, veines apparentes, luisantes, grimpant à la corde lors de leurs entraînements. Pendant que son esprit fantasmait, sa langue, son corps entier poussait à cet endroit doux, charnu. Sa tête encerclé de membres chauds, ses oreilles sifflantes, les joues rougies par l'envie. Les mains sur ce vit d'une taille absolument monstrueuse qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas la force de prendre en entier dans sa bouche malgré son immense envie d'y goûter. Il lécha le bout, le mordilla un peu, encore étonné de voir à quel point cela déclenchait des réactions. John se tortillait, gémissait des mots incohérents, ouvrait les yeux parfois pour lui jeter un regard qui aurait précipité Sherlock au septième ciel s'il ne s'y sentait déjà. Il sentit la main de John couvrir la sienne et lui montrer la voie.

-Oh mon dieu, oh Sherlock ta main ! Oh ta main !

Alors Sherlock continua, et le regarda partir dans un long gémissement qui fit resserrer ses couilles étroitement et faillit le faire jouir également. Du liquide partit en jet chaud sur sa main et le ventre de son propriétaire. John hurla une dernière fois, se crispant sur lui-même, puis se détendit sur le sofa dans une pose complètement relâchée et impudique, une jambe pendante l'autre à demi pliée le long du sofa, son sexe fatigué, mais toujours impressionnant selon les critères de Sherlock, nichant délicatement contre sa cuisse. Il gémissait encore légèrement et souriait doucement. Il l'attrapa par la nuque. Avec précaution Sherlock se pelotonna contre lui, sentit son cœur battre encore à tout allure contre sa joue. La respiration encore haletante, John lui disait des choses gentilles, des paroles de miel, toutes douces.

\- Je les aime, tes mains, ce qu'elles sont belles, toi aussi tu es beau comme un dieu. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. J'avais, j'ai encore tellement envie de toi, je te trouve si beau, tes yeux sont incroyables.

Beaucoup de chose l'avaient étonné ce soir mais la tirade amoureuse de John tenait la première place. L'homme à la fois sans concession avec une forte moralité qu'il avait déduit durant ces après-midi passés à la fenêtre de sa salle du musique, se transformait en véritable nounours après l'orgasme. C'était mignon. Il eut envie de rire. Mais il fut surtout triste, il trouvait cela dommage d'être déjà si cynique si jeune. John savait, lui, laisser échapper ses émotions dans l'intimité, sans peur. Pour détourner son attention il posa son doigt à la surface du liquide visqueux et translucide qui s'étalait sur le ventre et dans le nombril du corps sur lequel il reposait à demi. Il en mit sur son doigt et le porta à sa bouche. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de John qui suivait son geste, le regard brillant d'excitation. Il recommença. Lentement en le regarda bien droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il suçait doucement son index et son majeur couverts de sa semence. Puis il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et laissant intentionnellement son derrière en l'air, se baissa et laissa sa bouche traîner le long de sa peau, laissa sa langue toucher le sperme, saveur inconnue, et lécha. Soigneusement, il nettoya bien le tout. Les halètements stupéfaits venant du dessous accompagnaient ses gestes et rendaient l'action encore plus excitante. Son sexe tendu à l'extrême commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal, mais s'il savait quoi faire du corps de John il ne se sentait pas de réclamer quoi que ce soit en retour. Il se faisait bien un délicieux film de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec un John consentant et gouverné par le désir et son propre sexe assoiffé et ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de morale pour s'en empêcher mais juste qu'il n'osait pas. Un peu trop inexpérimenté peut-être, ou alors il tenait trop à ce nouvel et seul ami pour avoir envie de le faire fuir. John, avec ses antennes d'humain sensible, comprit toute l'ambivalence des sentiments et désirs de son compagnon de lit (euh, sofa) et avec beaucoup de prévenance et plein d'excitation anticipée, intervint gentiment :

\- Tu peux, tu sais… Je veux dire faire ce que tu as envie, je suis d'accord. J'ai envie aussi…

Dans un gémissement Sherlock lui répondit :

\- Mmh, c'est que je ne sais pas trop vraiment… comment ?

\- Attends… je vais… t'aider.

Le souffle court, le visage empourpré de désir, John porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les suça. Sherlock fit de même et suivit les doigts de John vers son entrée à lui. Il souleva les hanches, sa main disparut derrière lui. Le musicien accompagna le mouvement puis, devenu fou de désir, les yeux écarquillés et brillants, retourna John sur le ventre. Celui-ci se redressa alors et, toujours les doigts affairés, posa son avant-bras libre sur le dossier du sofa. Les deux mains se rejoignirent et Sherlock s'affala contre le dos de John qui tournait sa tête, bouche largement ouverte, gémissant sans retenue. Il attrapa la langue qu'il devinait avec la sienne et envahit la bouche du jeune soldat tout en rejoignant ses doigts avec les siens. À l'intérieur, c'était brûlant, surprenant de douceur et déjà tellement offert. Il poussa et caressa follement tout en se sentant partir. La tête vide comme jamais, plus qu'un corps en demande, sans contrôle sur ses mouvements, sa pensées, ses paroles.

\- Viens ! J'ai besoin… Je veux ! lui suppliait le jeune homme en sueur.

Ne sentant plus que l'urgence du désir de l'autre, Sherlock reprit de l'assurance et caressa, flatta de ses mains les délicieuses rotondités. Il prit son sexe d'une main et pénétra enfin dans le canal étroit avec un bruit qu'il ne se savait pas capable d'émettre. La sueur coulait le long de ces tempes, détrempait ses boucles brunes qui lui collaient dorénavant au front. Toujours soudés l'un à l'autre par leurs bouches qui refusaient de se lâcher, il sentit John d'un seul, long et lent mouvement glisser le long de sa hampe avec une facilité déconcertante. Et cela monta d'un cran. La folie. L'oubli. Le deux qui ne fait qu'un. Leur sueur réunie patinait les corps, aidait leurs mouvements. Les gémissements se muaient en hurlement contenus dans leurs bouches. Le bruit des corps qui claquent battait la mesure, une mesure hiératique, s'accélérant de plus en plus. L'éclat impressionnant de lumière accompagna alors leur jouissance commune suivit d'un bruit de pétarade. Un éclair traversa leur cerveau le ciel s'inonda de soleils éclaboussants, fusèrent des couleurs brillantes suivies de bruits sourds ou violents. Leurs sexes se répandirent en jet, celui de Sherlock à l'intérieur de John dans un étranglement et celui de John éclaboussant le dossier du sofa. Des étoiles scintillantes envahissaient le monde. Sherlock reprit conscience quand le rire de John le fit sortir progressivement de son corps.

\- Hey ! Bonne année Sherlock, arriva-t-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire et malgré son essoufflement.

Sherlock stupéfait se rendit alors compte que ce qu'il avait vu était le feu d'artifices annonçant la nouvelle année, mêlé à ses propres sensations. Il ne dit rien mais sourit à John en l'embrassant délicatement. Voilà une nouvelle année commencée en fanfare.

Un peu plus tard, les deux amis nus sous un plaid à motif écossais se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre quand Sherlock, resté muet et plongé dans ses pensées, ce qui ne dérangeait nullement John qui en profitait pour passer et repasser inlassablement sa main dans la chevelure affriolante du musicien, intervint brusquement :

\- Alors où avais-je tort ?

\- Hein ? lui répondit John encore dans la douceur post-orgasmique.

L'autre reprit sur un ton faussement patient :

\- John, quand je t'ai déduit… Tout à l'heure, dans la salle de musique.

Un silence lui répondit tout d'abord puis :

\- Hum, ah oui ! Alors, oui, je me suis bien engagé dans l'armée pour pouvoir payer mes études de médecine car je viens bien du East-End. Mon ami Mike m'a payé la location de mon costume. J'ai eu un parent très aimant qui s'est bien occupé de moi…

Un sourire victorieux de satisfaction naissait sur les lèvres du jeune musicien quand John rajouta :

\- Parent qui se trouve être mon père qui est effectivement un excellent cuisinier, c'est même son boulot. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petit, il s'est très bien occupé de ma sœur et de moi malgré nos peu de moyens, termina-t-il avec une grimace ironique.

\- Mince ton père ! Bien sûr ! Il y a toujours un truc qui cloche, dit-il comme à lui même.

\- Mais c'était impressionnant, vraiment ! Et toi, pourquoi as-tu un garde du corps ?

\- J'ai un frère au gouvernement qui a beaucoup d'ennemis et puis… il m'empêche de… déraper parfois.

Il y eut un silence pendant que John se faisait à l'idée que l'être d'exception qu'il avait dans ses bras puisse avoir ses faiblesses lui aussi.

\- Hum, tu ne le feras plus ! De déraper, je veux dire ! ordonna-t-il presque.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que Monsieur super-important-j'ai-un garde-du-corps-et-un-frère-au-gouvernement, je suis là maintenant et je compte bien revenir. Souvent.

\- J'en serais ravi, John, mais maintenant il va falloir trouver un moyen pour te faire sortir s'en être vu.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver une idée, répondit John en riant.

\- Oh oui, pour l'instant j'en ai même trois, lui répliqua-il vivement puis poursuivant :

\- Cela va être encore une belle péripétie.

Les jeunes et beaux visages se sourirent avec un mélange de tendresse et d'assurance. Ils se doutaient bien qu'ils vivaient là, tous deux, le début d'une série de grandes aventures.

FIN

 _Je suis ravie d'avoir participé au secret santa et j'espère que ce cadeau vous as plu, un peu de plaisir c'est toujours agréable ;)_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je vous rappelle que le collectif noname est là pour promouvoir l'idée que les reviews sont extrêmement importantes, pour motiver les lecteurs à reviewter ! Même si vous ne l'avez jamais fait, don't be so shy, je serais ravie d'être votre première ;)_


End file.
